


American Idiot

by queenseptienna



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex, Slash, Wall Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basta zombie.<br/>Basta casini.<br/>Basta Lori.<br/>Basta Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> itolo: American Idiot  
> Fandom: The Walking Dead  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Pairing: Rick/Shane  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: introspettivo, angst, erotico  
> Avvertimenti: slash, sesso descrittivo, dub!con, what!if, violenza esplicita, wall!sex  
> Info: per manubibi che me l’ha richiesta. È una scemata, spero ti piaccia ;O; ♥  
> Disclaimer: Bla bla bla.  
> Affetta/o da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.

Alla fine Shane lo ha fatto.

  
Ha attirato Rick nel fienile vuoto, nella malata idea di sorprenderlo e farlo fuori. Non ce la faceva più, quella merda era troppa per lui e dentro di sé sperava di provocare abbastanza l’amico e farsi sparare un colpo in fronte.

  
Basta zombie.  
Basta casini.  
Basta Lori.  
 _Basta Rick._

  
Così rimane lì, con il fucile stretto fra le mani sudate, avvertendo per l’ennesima volta il senso di disagio e disorientamento che provava ogni volta che doveva avere a che fare con Rick.

  
_Era tutta colpa di Lori._

  
Se Shane non si fosse buttato fra le sue braccia – o forse era meglio dire _gambe_ \- tutto quello non sarebbe mai accaduto.

  
_Forse._

  
Digrigna i denti nel buio, solo una lama di luce lunare fra le assi a illuminare a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi. Forse nemmeno ci viene in questo posto, Rick. Mentre lo pensa si dà dell’idiota perché è _impossibile_ che Rick non si presenti a un appuntamento. L’unica volta che era successo era perché era in un fottuto coma.

  
La porta del fienile cigola appena sui cardini e la schiena di Shane si drizza come se gli avessero inferto una frustata. La lama di luce si allarga ed eccolo lì, _Rick._

  
Nello stomaco avverte una strana sensazione, come di ancestrale terrore. Non ha mai avuto paura di lui, figurarsi in quel momento, ma è qualcosa di così inconsapevole ed effimero che nemmeno lui sa cos’è.

  
«So che sei qui.» la voce di Rick è calma, ma non fredda. È lui quello glaciale fra i due, Grimes riesce sempre a essere incredibilmente _caldo_ , caldo come un padre o caldo come sa essere un amante. Due cose terribilmente diverse tra loro, ma in questo momento Shane ha bisogno che Rick ricopra entrambe le figure per lui.

  
Non vuole andare fuori di testa, _sul serio_. Solo che lui è già impazzito.

  
Si alza dal pavimento di legno e fa due passi avanti nel cerchio di luce, sollevando un po’ di polvere. «Sei in ritardo.»

  
«Non sono mai in ritardo.» La voce di Rick è cera calda sui nervi di Shane, scorre fino a infilarsi sotto pelle. «Nemmeno durante un’apocalisse zombie.»

  
Shane ride come solo gli psicopatici sanno fare e poi smette di colpo. «Sai, è tutta colpa di Lori.»

  
«No.» risponde lo sceriffo, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Non darebbe mai la colpa a sua moglie. La ama, anche se si è comportata come… _lascia perdere._ «Penso… penso sia solo colpa mia.»  
«Ed eccolo qui il nostro eroe!» esclama l’altro, passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata. Sputa per terra, proprio davanti agli stivali di Grimes in segno di disprezzo, mentre una voce dentro di sé gli urla di smetterla di fare l’idiota, che andrà solo a finire male. «Ammettilo, amico. Se quella puttana di tua moglie non mi avesse aperto le gambe… forse io non mi ci sarei infilato e tutta questa pazzia non…»

  
Un pugno lo colpisce in pieno viso, buttandolo a terra. Si ritrova a sanguinare sulle assi del pavimento, tra le strisciate dei piedi degli zombi che Hershell teneva lì dentro. Il fucile gli è sfuggito dalle mani nella caduta ed è a più di un metro di distanza.

  
«Sai una cosa, Shane? Una cosa che non hai mai imparato a fare: stare zitto quando sono incazzato.» Rick lo afferra per il colletto della t-shirt e lo tira su, godendo pure del suono del tessuto lacerato quando lo strattona contro il muro. «Solo che sono sempre incazzato e manco te ne accorgi.»

  
Walsh vorrebbe davvero rispondere qualcosa di intelligente, ma ha la mente in totale black-out. Non reagisce quando Rick lo volta e lo schiaccia contro il muro, strofinandosi contro il suo culo. Cielo, è tutto così terribilmente insensato e sbagliato. «Che cazz--»

  
Si zittisce di colpo quando l’altro gli pianta le dita nei fianchi, proprio vicino alle costole. Preme fino a graffiarlo, fino a fargli uscire il sangue e _ride_ quando Shane cerca freneticamente di scostarsi. Rick lo spinge nuovamente al muro, passando un braccio oltre per slacciargli i calzoni. «Non credere di essere l’unico ad avere il permesso di essere pazzo.»

  
A quel punto Walsh si calma, almeno quel poco da permettere a Rick di sganciarsi la cintura e farsi scivolare i calzoni alle caviglie. «Chi è più pazzo? Il pazzo o il pazzo che lo segue?»  
È impreparato alla presa dell’altro alla sua nuca, lo spinge con la faccia contro il muro e con la mano libera gli afferra il culo. «Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare, stronzo.» gli sibila all’orecchio e gli entra in circolo come se fosse veleno.

  
Non può ribellarsi.

  
Non _vuole_.

  
Rick non gli dedica troppe cure, non desidera prepararlo o farlo sentire a suo agio. Per una volta non gliene frega niente di fargli del male e ride di nuovo quando gli aggancia le natiche coi pollici e lo allarga, scavandogli dentro con il proprio uccello.

  
Shane grida, è un dolore atroce, insopportabile. Urla fregandosene di tutto e tutti, non gli importa di chi lo sentirà o degli zombie che potrebbero accorrere a quel richiamo animalesco. C’è un momento in cui la frizione si fa meno pesante ed è lì che è certo di sanguinare.

  
«Te lo meriti.» ringhia Rick, mordendolo nella pelle morbida e sudata dietro l’orecchio. Cristo, da quanto tempo non si fanno un vero bagno? «Ti meriti ogni cosa di tutto questo, così come me la merito io.»

  
«Vaffanculo.» ansima Shane. Con le mani fa leva sulla parete e ansima forte, sporgendosi di più. Vuole che sia così, _desidera_ provare dolore. È come se gli si sciogliesse qualcosa dentro il petto, una bestia che viene improvvisamente domata e messa a tacere. Gli piace quello che fa Rick, anche se visto da fuori sembra orribile. «Parlami ancora.»  
Lo sceriffo risponde con un colpo di reni così deciso che al suo vice quasi si ribaltano gli occhi. «Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che ti odio perché hai scopato mia moglie? O che ti amo, perché sei piegato come una puttana da quattro soldi e il tuo culo mi risucchia quasi?»

  
Shane chiude gli occhi.

  
«Sai di chi è la colpa di tutto questo?» la voce di Rick è sempre più affrettata. «Solo tua. Se avessi fatto tutto quello che ti dicevo, ora saremmo al sicuro. Ma ti perdono.» Un singhiozzo lascia le labbra di Shane, mentre Grimes alle sue spalle grugnisce e gli viene dentro, lasciando colare sperma e sangue sulle gambe del suo amico. «Shane…»

  
Ma Shane scuote la testa, sa che è vero, sa che è così. Però si sente meglio, perché di una cosa è certa, Rick è l’unica persona che gli dirà sempre la verità, anche a costo di farsi quasi ammazzare.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
> GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> I ♥ Shipping è un'idea del « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »


End file.
